


Unexpected run in

by Flacareads



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), roisa - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jane The Virgin - Freeform, Lesbian, Luisa Alver - Freeform, Luisa and rose - Freeform, Rose Solano - Freeform, Smut, jtv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flacareads/pseuds/Flacareads
Summary: Luisa felt angry and betrayed when she found out her girlfriend was cheating. But she had no idea that being at the wrong place at the wrong time could make her feel so many things in so many places ..........





	1. It all goes down in the coffee house

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so I'm giving this a shot let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading it

Luisa sobbing took a sip of her coffee and asked for the check  
‘ No it’s fine really, It’s on the house ‘ said the barista  
‘ Are you sure? ‘ Luisa asked trying to hold back tears  
‘ It’s fine I hope you feel better ‘ said the blond flashing a smile  
‘ Thank you so much I’m having the most awful day “ Luisa said softly releasing a smile ‘ Thank you again she said as she picked up her phone in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

Luisa wasn’t thinking or paying attention the only thing crossing her mind at this moment was how Allison had been cheating on her.  
Luisa looking down at her phone rereading the texts she had exchanged with Allison her now ex and didn’t see the tall, slim redhead walking towards her, Luisa too angry and sad to function didn’t see the beautiful woman in front of her until they bumped into each other.

Luisa spilled her iced coffee all over the other woman’s white blouse

Shocked, the gorgeous now covered in coffee redhead dropped her purse and phone 

‘Oh my god, I am so so sorry ‘ Luisa said bending over to pick up the woman’s purse and phone 

It wasn’t until Luisa looked up that she noticed how hot this woman was her eyes trailed up the woman’s long toned legs up her body until her big deep blue eyes locked in Luisa’s watery brown gorgeous eyes. 

‘Wo—I’m so sorry’ Luisa said 

‘ I’m , It’s fine, It’s not the worst thing to happen to me this week, besides I should have payed attention ‘ her voice sending shivers down Luisa’s spine ,she said humorously extending her hand to Luisa to help her get up 

Luisa gladly took her hand and said ‘ Still I am so sorry’ 

‘You got some on yourself anyways’ she said  
pointing at Luisas chest 

‘Still not as much as on you but still im so so sorry’ Luisa said handing the purse and cell phone back to their rightful owner ‘ Im Luisa by the way’ she said flashing a smile

‘So luisa is the name of the woman who almost shattered my phone and ruined my blouse’ she said laughing a bit with a hint of seriousness in her voice ‘ Im rose she said meeting Luisa’s eyes as she blushed

‘ Well Rose I have a shirt in my car, Not sure it will match your really nice skirt though’ Luisa said having completely forgot about Allison getting lost in Rose’s beautiful pale skin and the way her eyes and gorgeous hair beautifully contrasted against her ever so lightly freckled skin. 

‘ anything will work as long as long as I get out of this transparent blouse’ rose snickered 

‘ Follow me ‘ she said holding the door open for Rose as she ‘accidentally’ Winked at Rose 

Rose grinned at Luisa’s wink as she stepped out of the coffee shop 

‘wow’ luisa husked under her breath 

She couldn’t believe her eyes, right now she was walking one of the hottest females she had ever seen to her car  
Luisa unlocked her car and gave Rose a cute grin as she handed Rose the shirt  
As Rose was taking the shirt from Luisa, their hands slightly touched. And they both felt it that spark .

‘ This is cute I own a few myself ‘ rose said smirking at Luisa 

‘ We should go inside now you're probably getting cold in that wet blouse ‘ 

‘ Let's go inside then and hope I don't have another misfortune ‘ said rose smiling 

Luisa thought to herself how freaking hot Rose was she couldn't believe she actually spilt coffee on her, Rose looked like a goddess and she was so nice and wasn't even mad that Luisa ruined her blouse all Luisa could think was wow

 

Luisa held the door for Rose and checked out her ass when she walked by and Luisa had to admit it , no other woman compared to Rose. 

Luisa turned around and faced away from Rose as they walked in the bathroom 

‘ don't worry I'm not looking ‘ 

‘ thank you ‘ Rose said laughing

Rose changed really fast and to Luisa’s surprise Rose had a red lace bra in her hand 

‘ it got a bit wet, oops’ Rose said with a grin on her face

“ I'm not complaining ‘ Luisa said playfully but really she wasn't complaining 

“ do you want me to replace it for you ? ‘ Luisa asked straightforward 

‘ replace what? My blouse ? No it's fine I own many ‘ Rose said smiling 

‘ I ment that bra but I can replace the blouse too ‘ Luisa said as the air between them thickened and it got hotter in the room 

‘ there is no need like I said I own plenty “ rose said as Luisa moved a little closer 

‘ let me fix that for you’ Luisa said stepping closer to rose to fix her collar 

Rose closed her eyes and bit her lip at Luisa's touch. Luisa took much longer than she should have. But she didn't know if she would ever see rose again. 

‘ can I have your number ? ‘ Rose asked taking Luisa by surprise  
‘ my, m—mh number ? ‘ Luisa asked nervously not believing what was happening 

‘ yes your number, so I can give your adorable flannel back ‘ Rose said in a soft sexy voice that seemed to go straight to Luisa's center 

‘ of course you can ‘ Luisa said biting her lip and gladly handing over her phone to Rose 

Rose dialed her cell and they both smiled as Rose’s phone started ringing 

‘Well that's that ‘ rose smiled 

‘ yeah I should probably go now, I've caused you enough trouble for today ‘ Luisa said grinning 

Rose started to walk towards the door 

And in the moment when Rose touched the handle Luisa's phone rang 

 

Luisa felt every drop of blood in her body boil when she saw that the text was from Allison she felt so betrayed 

Without thinking in the moment Luisa said ‘ rose wait ‘ 

And She grabbed rose by the wrist pulling Rose in front of her 

Luisa dropped her phone on the floor and placed her hands on Rose’s hips and kissed Rose 

Rose was startled but that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms Around Luisa's neck and kissing her back 

Luisa pushed Rose’s back against a wall the two of them not parting lips 

Their breathing started getting heavy and soon Luisa's hands were on Rose’s ass and Rose’s hands tangled in Luisa's hair

Their kiss was passionate and raw 

Luisa moved down to Rose's neck and gave her a few kisses  
Rose moaned into Luisa's ear which gave Luisa a pulse 

They both wanted eachother 

Luisa made her way back up to Rose's lips and they kissed until they had no air left 

Rose smiled into the kiss which made Luisa smile as well  
They both pulled away slowly 

The air felt thick and hot 

‘ I – I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that ‘ Luisa said as she picked up her phone

‘ I yeah I have to go ‘ Rose said as she exited the bathroom 

Luisa following quickly after ‘ yeah that's yeah I have to go too ‘ 

They both awkwardly walked out of the cafè both of them wanting more but they had only met yet neither of them wanted the kiss to stop  
Rose hailed a cab and smiled at Luisa as she got in  
Luisa didn't know if she would ever see Rose again and she felt her heart drop as rose drove away  
She checked her phone and she had 4 missed calls from Allison  
All she could say was ‘ fuck ‘


	2. Meet the Marbella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It goes down at the Marbella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for coming back ! This chapter does include mature content so watch out for that kiddos ;) also I didn't reread this so sorry if there's any grammatical errors !

Luisa waited and waited and two days went by since she had seen Rose. Rose was all Luisa could think about.

  
Finally after 49 hours ( but who's counting ) Luisa received a text that lightened her whole mood. Luisa had been waiting by her phone waiting for it to buzz with a text. She had been drinking to get over Allison but it had been a whole 8 hours since her last drink, she went to a bar but she couldn't pick up a girl she didn't want to she only wanted Rose, she didn't even care about Allison anymore because she had someone else to focus on.

  
Rose @ 5:32 pm  
Hey I believe I have something that belongs to you ;)

Luisa responded back in a few seconds

Luisa @ 5:33 pm  
Rose hey I didn't think I'd hear from you I thought you were gong to keep it ;)

Rose @ 5:35  
Sorry about that I've been stranded at work and I've been unpacking

Luisa @ 5:36  
What you're new ? I have to show you around… If you want that is.

Rose @5:37  
Okay it's a date! Where do you suggest

Luisa felt her heart pound as she read the text, she immediately responded

Luisa @ 5:37 pm  
Well I do owe you coffee lol, if you want I'll go pick you up in say 2 hours ?

Rose @ 5:38  
I'll be waiting ;)

Luisa @5:39  
I'll see you then ;)

Luisa couldn't believe it, she knew it was only her showing rise around and buying her coffee but this was it she knew she had to make a move on rose before anyone else did

She called rose when she was outside of her apartment  
‘ hey I'm outside ‘  
‘Come in Luisa I'll buzz you in I'm on the top floor’

Wow Luisa said as she walked into Rose's apartment

  
Rose greeted her and Luisa didn't know where to look Rose was wearing a simple red dress that highlighted every curve of her body and her legs they looked better then ever.

Luisa wanted to get her hands on Rose she wanted her but Luisa picked her jaw up from the floor and asked ‘ what is it you do Rose, because I have to admit this is real fancy ‘

  
‘ I'm a lawyer and I got a great job offer here in Miami so here I am, new to the city ‘

  
‘ you look very nice by the way ‘ Luisa casually slipped in

  
‘ well thank you so do you , you look cute ‘ rose responded grinning

  
‘ I just need to put my heels on and we're good to go ! ‘ Rose said

  
They went to a cafè that wasn't very far from Rose's apartment

  
‘ they have the best cheesecake here ‘ Luisa said as she held the door open for Rose

  
‘ I bet they do ‘ Rose said swaying her hips side to side  
Luisa couldn't help but stare at Rose, she was almost drooling

  
‘ Keep it in your pants Lu ‘ said Ashley the barista

  
Rose blushed and just smiled  
Luisa's eyes widened as she bit out ‘ it is in my pants ash ‘ smiling after letting her know she was joking

  
‘ Sorry bout that Rose ‘ Luisa said flashing a grin

  
‘ Lu, that's cute, can I call you Lu ? ‘ Rose asked making puppy dog eyes

  
‘ you can ‘ Luisa said winking

  
They ordered their drinks

  
Rose a chocolate chip frap and Luisa caramel iced coffee

  
‘ you don't plan on spilling that on me do you ‘ Rose said cheerfully

  
‘ It depends, are you going to take your bra off again ‘ Luisa smirked

  
‘ well that depends are you just going to stare like last time ‘ Rose giggled

  
‘ your drinks ladies ‘ said Ashley  
Handing rose and Luisa their drinks along with a plate with powdered doughnuts and another with a slice of cheesecake ‘ enjoy ‘

  
‘ We will thank you ‘ they both said

  
‘ so when did you move to Miami ? ‘ Luisa asked as she made eye contact with Rose  
Rose bit her lip as se looked at Luisa's big brown eyes

  
She put the straw in her mouth keeping her eyes on Luisa drawing all the attention to her lips

  
She drank from her frap and said ‘ a week ago ‘

  
Rose's voice made Luisa shiver it sent sparks through her spine

  
She loved Rose's voice

  
Luisa licked her lips and asked ‘ have you been to the Marbella yet ? It has the best view of the ocean ?

  
‘ No I haven't really seen much’ Rose said not taking her eyes off Luisa

  
‘ do you want to go after it had a perfect view you will not be disappointed ‘ Luisa said grinning

  
‘ I'd love to ‘ Rose said as she slid her high heel up Luisa's thigh

  
Luisa in a short black dress felt tingling in her center at Rose's touch

  
She bit her lip to let Rose know whatever she was doing was working

  
‘ Mmmm ‘ Luisa moaned softly ‘ This is so great do you want some Rose ?’ She asked licking her lips

‘ I thought you'd never ask ‘ Rose grinned

  
Rose now leaning over the table flashing the top of her breasts at Luisa opened her mouth l ok can Luisa fed rose a piece ‘ Mhm ‘ Rose copied Luisa ‘ you're right this is amazing ‘

‘ I told you ‘ Luisa smirked

‘ care to try one of these delicious powdered doughnuts ‘ Rose asked licking the excess powdered sugar off her pink plump lips, extending her hand with a doughnut in it  
‘ I'm more of a cheesecake kind of girl ‘ Luisa winked

‘ Scared to take a risk ‘ Rose teased

‘ I'm all for risks ‘ Luisa said as she took a bite of Rose's doughnut licking Rose's finger a little not breaking eye contact with Rose  
  
‘ Delicious right ? ‘ rose smirked 

‘ I suppose I am a doughnut kind of girl ‘ Luisa grinned

Luisa asked for the Check and when the waiter put it on their table both Luisa and Rose made a grab for it  
Their hands touched and it sent sparks through their body  
They fought about who would pay until Luisa grabbed it out of Rose's hands  
Rose pouted  
‘ I invited you Rose, therefore I'm paying end of story ‘ Luisa smiled back

They arrived at the Marbella and when Luisa walked in a butler greeted them

  
‘ Miss Alver hello ‘

  
‘ Hello Scott ‘ Luisa smiled.

  
‘ I take it you've been here before ‘ Rose asked raising an eyebrow

  
‘ Oh yeah, About that I frequent here a lot ‘ Luisa said smiling

  
Luisa grabbed Rose's hand and said ‘ Let's go ‘ as she pulled Rose into the elevator

  
Rose felt butterflies in her stomach her heart felt happy with Luisa's touch

  
‘ Where are we going ‘ Rose asked impatiently with a smile on her face  
Luisa clicked the top floor

  
Rose just smiled clinging to Luisa's hand  
They got to the penthouse

  
‘ Wow the view is incredible ‘ Rose gasped  
‘ I told you Rose, never doubt Luisa Alver ‘ she winked  
‘ I guess so you smart ass ‘ Said Rose as she pulled Luisa in  
Luisa wasn't sure if it was because rose said ass or just because rose was hot but Luisa had to kiss Rose.

  
Luisa cupped Rose's delicate face and kissed her  
Rose then deepened the kiss  
It was like they were synced Rose knew what to do at the correct moment  
Once again Luisa's hands were gripping Rose's ass and Rose was pulling on Luisa's hair nibbling at her neck

Luisa picked Rose up and Rose wrapped her legs around her

  
They were still kissing when Luisa layer rose on the bed

  
Rose pulled Luisa closer on top of her and their lips didn't part their kiss a passionate deep kiss

  
Luisa pulled away from Rose and sat on Rose's hips  
Luisa's dress so high up it only left a bit to the imagination

  
‘ Do you want this to come off ? ‘ Luisa asked a very impatient Rose

  
‘ yes ‘ Rose groaned as she pulled Luisa in for a deep kiss

  
Rose pulled Luisa's dress up revealing a white laceed pantie

  
The moment rose saw she moaned into Luisa's lips

  
Rose's moan going straight to Luisa's center

  
Luisa took her curve hugging dress off and threw it to the side she then got off of Rose and started rolling her dress up  
It didn't take more then a few seconds for Luisa to have Rose laying down in matching lingerie Rose's black laced bra cupped her breasts perfectly and her black laced thong was a view Luisa would never forget.

  
Rose lifted herself on her elbows as Luisa unhooked her perfect bra

  
‘ wow ‘ Luisa husked at the sight of rose laying in her bed with what seemed to be the most sexy lingerie she had ever seen and the way her deep blue eyes and red hair contrasted with her beautiful pale skin and black undergarments. Rose was a beauty

  
‘ like what you see Lu ‘ Rose asked as she was helping Luisa take her bra off by taking the straps off

  
‘ It's a sight I won't forget ‘ Luisa said as Rose's bra fell to the side and Luisa saw Rose's light pink rock hard nipples  
Luisa couldn't help but lick them  
Rose tangled her hands in Luisa's hair while Luisa was playing with one bud in her mouth showing rose how she should be treated and gently rubbing the other with her thumb

  
Rose only managed to get a few words like ‘ Fuck Lu ‘ and what seemed to be like bits and pieces of the word ‘ yes ‘  
Luisa was sure it was hearing rose moan her name and cuss but it went straight to her center . She wanted nothing more than for rose to fuck her but she had something she had to take care of first  
Luisa moved her hands down Rose's sides feeling her tiny waist and stopping at Rose's hips  
Rose spreading her legs granting Luisa entrance was what Luisa expected  
Luisa licked Rose's inner thighs making rose cuss again

  
She started sucking and giving Rose hickeys not caring what the consequence would be Rose tried to lift herself on her elbows to watch Luisa but she couldn't she was already weak and Luisa hadn't started yet .

  
Luisa rubbed rose over her thong  
Rose's clit was painfully sensitive  
Rose moaned and arched her back at Luisa's light touch

  
Luisa could feel Rose's wetness and knew rose was ready for her

  
Rose lifted her hips so Luisa could get rid of the last piece of clothing on her but Luisa was undoing her bra and as soon as Rose got a glimpse of Luisa's golden brown breasts she moaned so loud Luisa was sure people in the floor under them herd

  
Luisa herd Rose's breths getting louder and heavier so she asked rose in a soft voice as she palmed her breasts ‘ please lift your hips up for me again ?’

  
Rose did as she was asked to  
Luisa started pushing Rose's thong off slowly gently searching Rose's sides as she did so

  
After Rose's underwear was in Luisa's hand , Luisa put it to the side and put her head between Rose's thighs  
Rose had never felt so desperate she needed Luisa's touch

  
Luisa gripped Rose's thighs as she licked through Rose's folds

  
‘ fuck Lu ‘ Rose moaned grabbing the sheets underneath her

  
Luisa started flicking her tongue on Rose's clit causing her to moan Luisa's name over and over.

  
Luisa savored every bit of it, she had been with a lot of women but none of them like Rose

  
Luisa started fucking rose with her tongue doing deeper and deeper but she knew rose needed more so without warning she entered Rose with two fingers knuckle deep

  
Luisa then proceeded to kiss Rose still thrusting in and out of her

  
Luisa climbed on rose still pleading her and kissed her

  
Rose now trying to kiss back but moaning into Luisa's lips  
Luisa loved hearing her name in Rose's voice

  
Luisa kept going Rose's back now arched and rose thrusting and rocking her hips to get more of Luisa

  
‘ Don't fucking stop Luisa ‘ Rose panted out

  
‘ I won't ‘ Luisa said as she bit Rose's lip  
And Luisa didn't stop

  
Luisa sent Rose into a screaming orgasm her moans echoing on Luisa's lips  
Luisa could not be more turned on right now  
‘ Fuck Luisa ‘ Rose groaned trying to catch her breath

  
Luisa went down on Rose and finished what she started.

  
Rose kept her eyes on Luisa  
‘ what are you doing? ‘ a very out of breath Rose asked

  
‘ don't worry I won't hurt you ‘ Luisa chuckled

  
Rose then lifted herself on her elbows and she kept her eyes on Luisa

  
Luisa looked up at Rose as she slurped and sucked on her clit

  
Rose was struggling to keep herself up her moans getting louder and louder  
Luisa swirled her tongue around inside rose and sucked and played on her clit

  
‘ Fuck ‘ rose moaned over and over  
Luisa teased Rose and swirled a finger around inside her

  
Rose pulled Luisa up and kissed her  
Rose could taste herself in Luisa's lips  
Luisa traced Rose's lips with her very wet finger  
Rose gladly sucked it clean  
‘ your turn Rose ‘ Rose grinned as she flipped Luisa so Luisa was on top of her .  
Rose placed her thigh between Luisa's  
She kissed Luisa so deeply she couldn't breathe

  
Luisa started grinding down on Rose's thigh

  
Rose pulled away and smirked at Luisa as she placed Luisa's breast in her mouth and licking and gently biting Luisa's bud  
‘ oh my fucking god rose ‘ Luisa moaned as Rose was nibbling on her Breast, Luisa still grinding on Rose's thigh craving her touch

  
Rose massaging one of Luisa's perfect breasts in one hand while sucking on the other

  
Luisa was always the dominant so she wasn't used to someone teasing her like Rose was .

  
Rose kissed Luisa's breast and her abdomen leaving a trail down to her center

  
Rose put pressure on Luisa's clit with two fingers through her thong

  
‘ Luisa baby could you open your legs for me ‘ Rose asked in her soft voice  
Luisa more then consented and she moaned ‘ please rose I need you inside me ‘

  
Luisa lifted her hips and rose pulled down Luisa's panties with her perfect white teeth

  
‘ Roseeee ‘ Luisa pleaded

  
‘ sit on my face ‘ rose demanded

  
Luisa then got up and rose placed herself on the pillow

  
Luisa put her knees on Rose's sides and grabbed the headboard

  
Rose bit Luisa's inner thigh to test Luisa and Luisa moaned she was desperate for Rose's touch

  
Rose separated Luisa's folds with two fingers and then rubbed Luisa's sensitive clit

  
Rose licked her fingers ‘ you taste delicious Luisa ‘ rose moaned

  
‘ rose fuck me ‘ Luisa begged

  
‘ as you wish ‘ rose smirked as she started fucking Luisa with her tongue  
Rose was going in and out and swirling around Luisa

  
Luisa was moaning and holding on to the headboard trying to keep herself up

  
‘ Fuck rose, Fuck ‘ Luisa moaned at the tip of her lungs

  
Rose wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon

  
Rose kept going until she made Luisa cum , Luisa could no longer keep herself up and she let out own last screaming moan before falling on to the pillow next to Rose

  
‘ I'm not done with you Lu ‘ Rose said biting her bottom lip climbing on Luisa  
Luisa panting and trying to catch her breath pulled Rose closer

  
Rose landed perfectly and their breasts were touching legs laced together and lips touching

  
Luisa whispered into Rose's lips ‘you're fucking amazing ‘

  
The moment Rose herd Luisa say amazing she wondered Luisa with her middle and ring finger thrusting in and out feeling Luisa's juices drop down her fingers into her palm

  
Luisa was desperately kissing rose as her hands were pulling on the sheets to keep her from screaming her lungs out

  
Rose hitting Luisa's g spot over and over felt Luisa's legs start to tremble she smiled as soon as she felt it

  
Luisa couldn't stop moaning, they just kept coming

  
‘ oh my god Rose ‘ Luisa managed to get out

  
‘ I love hearing my name in that voice ‘ Rose husked as she started rubbing Luisa's clit with one hand while still thrusting inside her

  
‘ Fu--- Fuck Rosee ‘ Luisa Moaned as she orgasmed for the second time

  
Rose let Luisa ride her orgasm out before pulling her fingers out of Luisa and licking them clean

  
‘ you're incredible ‘ a very out of breath Luisa said

  
Rose licked Luisa's lips then kissed her before laying her head on Luisa's chest, Luisa played with Rose's hair until they both fell sound asleep.

  
Luisa woke up and looked down at Rose happy at the sight of Rose sleeping on her chest

  
A few minutes went by and rose finally woke up

  
‘ good morning sleepy ‘ Luisa smiled as she kissed Rose's forehead

  
‘ good morning ‘ Rose smiled back kissing Luisa's lips

  
‘ how did you sleep ? ‘ Rose asked

  
‘ amazing thanks to you, I'm pretty sure you made me wake up half of the Marbella guests last night’ Luisa said giggling

  
‘ it's not my fault I'm so good at what I do ‘ Rose smirked

  
Luisa laughed and got up

 

  
She put her robe on

  
‘ wait where are you going ? ‘ Rose asked intrigued and sad

  
‘ I'll be right back, promise ‘ she said holding her pinky up

  
‘ okay ‘ rose smiled as she wrapped herself around the sheets

  
Luisa came back 3 ½ minutes later with a packet of powdered doughnuts

  
‘ you remembered ‘ Rose gasped a smile taking over

  
‘ of course I did ‘ Luisa said closing the door behind her letting the robe pool at her feet

  
She got into bed with rose and they both talked and laughed and fed each other doughnuts until rose asked why they were in the penthouse

  
‘ yeah about that, I own a third of the Marbella ‘ Luisa smiled

  
‘ oh wow that's impressive ‘ rose confessed

  
‘ let's cuddle ? ‘ Luisa asked pouting  
Rose kissed Luisa's pout and they cuddled facing each other

  
They eventually fell back asleep

  
Luisa woke up and rose was nowhere to be seen 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think ? Anyways thank you !


	3. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me like two weeks to do :( but this has smut so I kinda made it up to you guys

Luisa looked around her, Rose wasn't there 

But when Luisa looked down she saw Rose's undergarments crumpled up in the floor just as she had left them 

She didn't understand where was rose and why was her lingerie on the floor 

She looked through the penthouse but there was no sign 

The only thing was that the mirrors in the bathroom were fogged up so that ment Rose had taken a shower 

Luisa put a robe on herself and just sat at the edge of the bed thinking 

Could Rose really be gone ? 

The doorknob jiggled and Luisa pushed herself on the bed a little more, Rose walked in her legs just as amazing as they looked yesterday and her wet hair tumbling perfectlyon her shoulders 

‘ Hey Lu, you're up ‘ Rose said surprised 

‘Where were you ‘ Luisa smiled as she looked down on the floor at Rose's lingerie 

Rose closed the door behind you and said ‘I know what you're thinking ‘ as she untied the string holding her robe closed

‘ do you now ? ‘ Luisa asked biting her lip 

Rose dropped the string around her waist and reaches into the pocket of the robe and took out a pack of mini powdered doughnuts 

‘ I had to ‘ Rose giggled as she held up the doughnuts 

But it wasn't the doughnuts that captured Luisa's attention , Luisa was now staring at Rose's body through the un closed robe 

Rose tossed the doughnuts at Luisa as she turned around and let the robe pool at her feet 

Luisa but her lip ‘ Rose have I ever told you what a great ass you have, because you have a great ass ‘ 

‘ no but I figured you liked it since you grabbed it so much ‘ rose teased getting into bed with Luisa 

‘But lose the robe ‘ Rose suggested 

‘ on it and done ‘ Luisa said as she threw the robe across the room and got under the sheets with Rose 

Luisa opened the packet of powdered doughnuts with her teeth 

‘ ah nice to see those in action other than on my body ‘ Rose smirked 

Luisa took offense and climbed on top of Rose doughnuts still in her hand 

‘ say that again ‘ Luisa said aggressively 

‘ that tone ‘ Rose husked it made her go all warm inside 

Luisa licked her lips and looked at Rose's big blue eyes 

‘ its … nice …. To …. See … them …. On … something …. Other … than …. My …. Body ‘ rose said giving Luisa kisses in between words 

‘ not that I don't like it ‘ Rose added 

Luisa took one doughnut out and placed it in Rose's mouth after biting her lip 

And Luisa bit Rose's neck 

Rose gasped and the powder from the doughnut went down her throat 

She started coughing and Luisa laughed at her misfortune 

‘ not funny ‘ Rose said still coughing 

‘ pretty funny ‘ Luisa said as she sat on Rose's hips 

‘ I didn't know your hair was curly ‘ Luisa said 

‘ there are a lot of things you don't know about me ‘ Rose smirked taking a bite of a doughnut 

‘ I don't even know your last name ! ‘ 

‘’ but I know yours, miss Alver ‘ Rose teased 

‘ you know mine why can't I know yours ‘ Luisa said leaning in to kiss Rose 

‘ mmm ‘ Rose said licking her lips after Luisa pulled back 

Rose then pulled Luisa in and whispered in her ear   
‘ take me on a date maybe then you'll know ‘ 

Luisa kissed rose as soon as she finished her sentence 

Neither of them wanted the kiss to end it was like time stopped and nothing mattered while they were kissing it was only them two against the world

‘ I'm Gonna hop the shower care to join ‘ Luisa winked 

‘ I already showered Luisa ‘ Rose laughed at Luisa's invitation 

‘ okay fine your loss ‘ Luisa teased as she kissed rose and walked to her shower swaying her hips side to side knowing Rose was watching her 

‘ last time I'm offering Rose ‘ Luisa warned 

‘ Luisa go !’ Rose giggled as she threw a pillow at Luisa 

Luisa was taking a nice warm shower when she herd the glass shower door open

‘ Hey Lu ‘ rose smirked as she walked in the shower 

‘ Rose ‘ Luisa gasped 

Rose bit her lip and said ‘ I couldn't resist ‘ 

They made out for a few minutes under the hot water

Rose pulled away and grabbed the shampoo 

She signaled for Luisa to tilt her head back away from the water 

Luisa did just so

Rose then started massaging the shampoo in Luisa's hair and didn't stop until there were lots and lots of bubbles 

‘ you know your natural hair is really hot ‘ Luisa stated 

‘ you know you're really hot’ Rose responded 

After Rose lathered Luisa's hair in conditioner and rinsed it she dropped on her knees and slightly touched one of Luisa's legs and she asked Luisa for the loofah 

Luisa gladly handed rose the loofah with body wash in it 

Rose caressed Luisa's legs and complemented them ‘ You have really nice legs , have I ever told you, you have really nice legs ‘ she said imitating Luisa

‘ they would look better wrapped around your head ‘ Luisa responded 

Rose laughed and continued to wash Luisa   
Luisa laughed a little when rose was washing her flat abdomen because it felt like she was being tickled 

Rose lightly palmed Luisa's breasts and washed them ever so carefully making Luisa's nipples hard playing with Luisa's buds with her thumbs 

Luisa felt it her body was hot she was aching for Rose 

‘ turn around lu ‘ Rose husked into Luisa's ear   
Luisa turned around and grabbed onto the handle on the door 

Rose pressed Luisa onto the glass door 

Luisa let out a little moan when her breasts were pressed up against the wet steamy glass 

The gorgeous 5’9 red head kissed the back of Luisa's neck 

‘ Roseee ‘ Luisa moaned softly 

‘ shhh ‘ Rose responded to Luisa's moan 

Rose then placed kissed on Luisa's spine down to her butt where she placed a bite mark 

‘ Ahh ‘ Luisa moaned once again 

‘ oops ‘ Rose said as she placed a hickey on her butt as well

Rose then made sure every inch of Luisa was squeaky clean 

Rose then turned the wet 5’6 brunette around and kissed her 

Luisa wrapped one leg around Rose and licked Rose's bottom lip

Rose gripped Luisa's thigh and allowed Luisa to enter her mouth 

They didn't stop kissing until neither of them had any air left 

When they finally pulled away Rose kissed Luisa's neck as she slid one finger down and spread Luisa's folds 

Rose immediately felt her finger soaking wet, and no it wasn't the water that made Luisa wet ;) 

Rose took her middle finger out of Luisa and she placed it in her mouth and sucked it clean

‘ Mmm ‘ Rose moaned ‘ How do you feel about dessert before breakfast ‘ Rose asked 

Luisa imitated Rose and felt between Rose's thighs   
Rose was soaking and Luisa hadn't even touched her

Luisa used her index finger and her middle finger to apply pressure and rub Rose's clit lightly in circles 

Rose smiled and her breathing got heaving as soon as Luisa touched her 

‘ I've always been a rule breaker Rose ‘ Luisa said as she closed her eyes and licked her fingers clean 

‘ Yum ‘ she said as she tasted rose 

‘ I thought so ‘ Rose responded in a voice that sounded angelic 

Luisa tuned off the shower and got out extending her hand so Rose could do the same 

‘ hmm, should I take that as a no ‘ Rose laughed taking Luisa's hand 

Luisa picked rose up as soon as she stepped out of the shower 

Rose screamed a little because Luisa got her unexpected but wrapped her legs around Luisa's waist and kissed her 

Luisa held tight onto Rose's ass As she walked towards her unmade bed 

She grew rose onto her bed but to her surprise Rose didn't let go of her 

Rose pulled Luisa down with her and deepened their kiss

Luisa started grinding her center and abdomen into Rose's center 

Rose loosened her arms around Luisa's neck a bit and her legs around her waist as she felt the pleasure Luisa was giving her 

‘ Luisa ‘ rose moaned into Luisa's lips   
Luisa felt the vibrations of Rose's voice go down to her center 

Rose's juices were all over Luisa's abdomen as she had been grinding up and down against Rose's center 

Luisa licked a very wet rose from her neck down to her center 

When Luisa got down to Rose's center she spread Rose's thighs as far as they could open and licked Rose's center 

She repeated and kept licking Rose up and down   
‘ to be continued ‘ Luisa said as she pulled away from Rose's center 

‘ Luisa fuck me ‘ Rose pleaded ‘

‘Maybe after breakfast Luisa smirked licking Rose's arousal off her lips ‘I decided I was going to follow the rules today, but wow what I tasted just now was just yum, better than any doughnut if you ask me ‘

Rose pouted and groaned a little 

Luisa disappeared into the bathroom and came back wrapped in a towel and one in her hand for rose 

‘Oops ‘ Rose said as she saw the very wet sheets on Luisa's bed and the trail of water they had left of the wooden floor 

‘ it's okay it's not the first time you got my sheets wet Rose ‘ Luisa grinned as she wrapped rose in the towel

‘ at least last time I got to cum ‘ Rose responded

‘You're gonna regret saying that ‘ Luisa warned as she took Rose's hand and led her to the closet 

‘ I've been spanked before nothing new lu ‘ Rose smirked as she followed Luisa 

‘ ‘ we'll have to see about that ‘ Luisa winked   
Feel free to pick out anything you want until we go to the store and buy you some clothes ‘ Luisa said as she slipped in a black loose dress falling just above her knees 

‘ this is fine I don't need new clothes ‘ Rose said looking around Luisa's huge closet 

‘ I like these ‘ Rose said holding a pair of jean shorts up, her other hand across her breasts holding the towel in place 

 

‘ I think this shirt would look cute with it ‘Luisa said as she pulled a shirt that would hug Rose's breasts and her tiny waist 

Rose laughed ‘ I'll try it on ‘ and she grabbed the shirt from Luisa's hands 

Luisa smiled as started at Rose 

‘ Lu ‘ 

Luisa snapped out of it ‘um yeah ‘ 

‘ aren't you forgetting something ‘ Rose grinned 

Luisa stayed quiet trying to think 

Rose looked down at her breasts

‘ oh that's right ‘ Luisa laughed

Come here she said leading the way for Rose 

Rose followed anxiously and laughed 

Luisa then opened two drawers, one with bras and one with panties 

‘ Wow Lu , you have yourself a collection here ‘ 

rose said as she eyed the handcuffs and garter belts on the side of the underwear 

‘ what can I say’ Luisa responded ‘ I like variety ‘ 

‘ I'm sure you do ‘ Rose said as she looked around the undergarments 

‘ How's this’ she asked holding up a bright aqua laced thong 

‘ it would do you wonders ‘ Luisa winked 

‘ can I ask why this has a tag ‘ rose laughed 

‘ I haven't used a lot of these, went shopping last week ‘ Luisa said 

‘ ahh guess I'll be the first ‘ Rose smiled 

‘ yes you will ‘ Luisa assured 

‘ Matching bra ? ‘ Rose asked 

‘ right here ‘ Luisa said holding a beautiful aqua colored laced bra in her hand 

‘ do the honors ? ‘ Rose asked as she let go of the towel wrapped around her waist and let it pool at her feet 

‘ I'd be delighted to ‘ Luisa responded 

Luisa bent down and opened the underwear 

Rose stepped inside the panties first her right leg then her left 

Luisa then pulled them up her long sleek toned legs 

Luisa's fingertips touched Rose's sides as she pulled them up 

Rose just looked down at her 

When she put Rose's underwear on she gripped Rose's ass and whispered in Rose's ear ‘you're fucking gorgeous ‘

Rose wrapped her arms around Luisa's neck   
because she felt weak at the knees 

Rose nibbled on Luisa's earlobe and said ‘ let's go ‘ after she pulled Luisa in for another deep passionate kiss 

Luisa groaned after the kiss was over ‘ fineeee ‘ 

She said as she turned Rose over 

Rose's back was now facing Luisa and she asked ‘ Rose move your hair to the side please ‘ 

Rose did as she was asked 

Luisa then palmed Rose's boobs before grabbing the bra 

She slid it in Rose's arms and closed the bra 

She then turned rose around again and fixed the beautiful not to mention super sexy bra 

‘ perfect fit ‘ Luisa husked as she stared at Rose's perky breasts 

‘ this is a gorgeous color Luisa ‘ rose said in her perfect soft toned voice as she got closer to Luisa 

‘ it looks fucking gorgeous on you ‘ Luisa said softly 

Soon rose started leading Luisa towards the bed and they didn't pull apart until the back of Luisa's knees hit the bed 

Rose straddled Luisa and Luisa put her hands on Rose's hips, she gripped them so tight rose moaned 

They made out for a few minutes until rose said ‘ were never making it to breakfast ‘ 

‘ breakfast is the most important meal Rose, we're making it ‘ she said as she pulled rose off of her and grabbed Rose's clothes 

Rose got dressed and did her hair fairly quickly 

Once again she had her big red curls tumbling down her shoulders 

‘ Ready ? ‘ Luisa asked 

‘ ready ‘ Rose responded as she took Luisa's hand and they headed out the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out soon and will be their little date !!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all thank you for reading let me know what you guys think  
> Do you like where its headed ? Or if you have a suggestion feel free to share and thank you so much please leave some comments and let me know if you guys like it or not


End file.
